justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)
"The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine contains a trio of a leading male fox and two women as backup dancers. P2 The lead dancer wears a costume of a fox with a white stomach. When the chorus hits, he also has a grey-silvery jacket and a gold necklace on. He keeps the jacket after the second chorus. He has a bold yellow outline. P1/P3 The backup dancers wear pink and orange dresses and fox masks both resembling Little Red Riding Hood. When the chorus hits, they keep the fox masks on but the rest of their outfit changes. They then have grey shiny shirts with sharp-triangly fox heads on them as a design. They also have very short skirt resemblings colored dark grey in a shiny fabric too. Their pants are plain, darkish colored paired with dark green high shoes and a neon lime green coloured glove. Thefox_coach_1.png|P1 Thefox_coach_2.png|P2 Thefox_coach_3.png|P3 Campfire Dance The alternate routine contains a duet of two men. Both coaches are wearing the same type of socks and shoes. P1 P1 is wearing a green raccoon hat and spectacles. He is wearing a short-sleeved brown scouts' uniform with badges and pockets and is wearing pulled up socks. He is also wearing shorts and an orange belt. P2 P2 is wearing a big hat similar to and is wearing the same scouts uniform, except with long sleeves. His pants look like jeans and are longer than P1 s. He is also wearing an orange fanny pack. Thefoxalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Thefoxalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The routine takes place on a field; when Bård sings "__ goes __", the mentioned animal appears with a speech bubble saying its noise (e.g.: when "Dog goes woof" is sung, a dog appears saying "Woof"). At the chorus, and the second chorus onwards, it changes into a replica of the background of the music, video with more dancers behind them. At points, neon fox signs light up on the tree branches. Campfire Dance The routine takes place in a campsite in the woods similar to that of the Classic routine. There is a pitched tent and several lamps. There is light in the tent, and silhouettes of animals described in the first verse of the song appear (e.g.: when "Dog goes woof" is sung, a dog s silhouette appears). Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves for P2 and 2 Gold Moves for P1 and P3 (both of which are the same) in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2)/Both Gold Moves (P1/P3): Make a clawing pose. P2 jumps and faces his right side and he bends his legs. Gold Move 3 (P2): Swing your arms back and forth. Thefox gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Both Gold Moves (P1/P3) Thefox gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Thefox gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Both Gold Moves (P1/P3) in-game Thefox gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 (P2) in-game Campfire Dance There are 2 Gold Moves in the Campfire routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your right leg while your right hand is on your waist. Gold Move 2: Same as the Gold Moves for the backups of the Classic routine, but it involves a lean onto each other. This is the final move of the routine. Thefoxalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Thefoxalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Alt_fox_gm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Alt_the_fox_gm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move 'in the Mashup: '''Gold Move: '''Raise your right arm and put your left arm on your chest. This is the final move of the Mashup. (Apache (Jump On It)) Apache gm 4.png|Gold Move Thefoxmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move ''in-game Mashup ''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) ''has a Mashup. The theme is '''Shamans, and all the dancers in the Mashup are dressed in tribal costumes. Dancers GM - indicates a Gold Move. * Jin Go Lo Ba * Iko Iko * Dagomba * Apache (Jump On It) * Jin Go Lo Ba * Where Have You Been * Dagomba * Iko Iko * Hey Boy Hey Girl * Dagomba * Apache (Jump On It) * Where Have You Been * Iko Iko * Hey Boy Hey Girl * Where Have You Been * Jin Go Lo Ba * Apache (Jump On It) * Where Have You Been * Iko Iko * Apache (Jump On It) GM Community Remix The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * LINMX USA * An4 Cl4r4 Souz4 Brazil * Jared1607 USA * Tiagomonteiro882 Brazil * ana_jupe - 1 Argentina * Aazzlano USA * xandinhovt Brazil * lana2238 USA * Jabscreido Brazil * soofikbm Argentina * PingedPlace8068 Australia * SiViOMango USA * Danyelas Brazil * YoungSinatra619 USA * J-Snav France * nekowolf91 USA * FAHRENHEIT99K USA * Motazpicen Italy * xmichaeldong92 USA * Zz0nkeed France * KbNA_92 Arabia * cumbercookie32 USA * RayrayTigercub Canada * TEAMO5NINJA USA * David5545 USA * OngoingRogue29 Taiwan * sniperbeam12 Chile * UbiMouss France Appearances in Mashups The Fox appears in the following Mashups: Classic * Born This Way (Triplets) Campfire Dance * Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) Captions The Fox appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: Classic (P2) * Fox Caress * Flying Fox Trivia *As with the On-Stage routine of #thatPOWER, P2 has more Gold Moves than P1 and P3. P2 has 3 and P1 and P3 have 2 each. *The song was originally called The Fox. In the final version of the game they changed the title to The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) *The choreography in the Classic routine looks like the one from music video. **The background dancers also bear a resemblance to the ones in the music video. **The woods scene from the chorus and bridge also resemble the music video. *This was the second song to have an alternate routine announced, after I Love It. **However, in a vote to see what new gameplay would be unveiled, this song assumingly came last to Happy’s Sing-Along and I Love It’s Guard Dance. **However, the full preview gameplay of the Campfire Dance came before the Sing-Along. *Iggy Azalea referenced this song in her video for Black Widow, which is also in the same game. *The dance starts as a storybook that says "What Does The Fox Say?". **Coincidentally, there is a published storybook titled "What Does The Fox Say?" by Ylvis. *During the chorus in the Campfire Dance, the dancers are lip synching the words. *This is the second time a dancer from a trio is used in an alternate routine, in this case Party Master Mode, having Dark Horse the first. *In the Mashup, Hey Boy Hey Girl’s pictograms fade a "beat" late, Dagomba’s pictograms fade too early (similar to the version of the song), and Jin Go Lo Ba has a newly-created pictogram at the beginning. *The Campfire Dance is one of the few routines that follows the lyrics: for example, they imitate all animals mentioned in the first verse, and P1 whispers in the ear of P2 while "The secret of the fox" is sung. *In the Campfire Dance, around the first Gold Move, the coaches imitate Michael Jackson by tilting their (imaginary for P1) hat, then grabbing their groin. P1 wears a hat, but it does not have a rim. P2's hat does, however. *The lyrics in the beta Community Remix were red; however this was changed to orange in the final version. **Also, the Community Remix has no pictograms, because it only does P2's moves, and not all three coaches. *The fox was used on the picture by Just Dance for Easter. *There are two different colors for the Mashup squares which can be found in the files. *At some point the dancers perform some parts of the official Beat It choreography. *This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T *Raven-Symoné and friends have danced to the Mashup of this song. * P2 from the Classic routine was later reused in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) as P3. *This is the first trio routine where P2 has a different color outline than P1 and P3. It is followed by New Face and Work Work. Gallery Game Files Thefox cover generic.png|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' Thefoxalt cover generic.png|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' (Campfire Dance) Thefoxmu cover generic.png|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' (Mashup) Thefox cover albumcoach.png|Classic's album coach Thefoxalt cover albumcoach.png|Campfire Dance's album coach Tex1_64x64_m_348309ddd4907830_14.png|Classic's album background Tex1_64x64_m_d008b4bb086aa927_14.png|Campfire Dance's album background thefoxalt cover.png|Classic's cover Thefoxmu cover.png|Mashup's cover Thefox p2 ava.png|P2's avatar on Thefoxalt p1 ava.png|Campfire Dance Avatar (P1) Thefoxalt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Campfire Dance) Promotional Images Thefox promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promo gameplay 1 Thefox promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promo gameplay 2 Thefox promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promo gameplay 3 Thefox easter promo.jpg|Easter promo Beta Elements Thefoxcmu comparison.png|Comparison of the Beta Community Remix and the one used in-game (Notice the red lyrics) Behind the Scenes Thefox concept art.jpg|Concept art Others Thefox thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Thefox thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Thefoxalt gameplay.png|Campfire Dance gameplay Thefox background 1.jpg|Background 1 Thefox background 2.jpg|Background 2 Thefox background 3.png|Background 3 Thefox no gui gameplay.jpg|No GUI gameplay Thefox summer teaser.jpg|''The Fox's shadow with ''Summer Naenae coach 3.png|P2's appearance in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Videos Official Music Video Ylvis - The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Official music video HD Teasers The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) - Gameplay Teaser (US) The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) (Campfire Dance) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) - Just Dance 2015 'Campfire Dance' The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Campfire Version) - Just Dance 2015 'Others' Just Dance 2015- The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) MASH-UP\Flawless\ 5* Stars The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation es:The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) tr:The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) en:The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) tr:The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2010s Categoría:Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones Trio Categoría:Dueto o Dúo Categoría:Dueto de Hombre y Hombre Categoría:Shirley Henault Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas Categoría:Canciones con Comunnity Remix Categoría:Canciones EDM Categoría:Canciones Pop